Arigato
by ACD14
Summary: “The day I was born, I was a replacement for you’re wife and daughter, right? Verde-sama?” She sat there under the dead sakura tree, her eyes slowly closing as she took in her final breaths of life, it was a lonely life of a robot who held human emotions.


_**Arigato**_

Summary: "The day I was born, I was a replacement for you're wife and daughter, right? Verde-sama?" She sat there under the dead sakura tree, her eyes slowly closing as she took in her final breaths of life, it was a lonely life of a robot who held human emotions.

Annie: Based on "Kokoro" by Len and Rin Kagamine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Now, Let us see the progress."_

_The Acrobaleno known as Verde said, watching as the body of a child started to squirm. In the large glass that surrounded the child, floating in glowing yellow-green liquid. A tube that covered her mouth to breath, wires sticking out of where her legs were suppose to be. Long lime green hair covering her chest and lower torso, small hands reached up from within the confinements of glass, tips of the fingers shadowing over the glass. Glowing lilac hues peered out from the long locks of hair, those said eyes bore holes into the infant in a cold way, none with hatred or vain. Simply to put it, it was dark, hollow so to speak, like there was no life in them. Frowning slightly at the look he was given, Verde jotted down on his note pad, muttering under his breath now and then. Ignoring the other infants that stood behind him, hidden in the shadows._

"_So, this is what you have been doing?" Questioned one with a fedora hat. _

"…" _Verde did not answer, continuously writing down today's data of his new project. _

"_Ignoring us now, kora?" Another inquired with that annoying "hey" that he always said in the end of his sentences. Oh, how much that annoyed Verde to no end… _

"_Verde, you have been avoiding you're duties as an Acrobaleno. You must test Tsuna soon and not play around with that robot." Said the one with the fedora hat, that seemed to peeve Verde to finally speak. _

"_It's none of your concern in what I do." He finally said with an arrogant and angered tone. The illusionist Acrobaleno snorted at this, "Oh really? Then it is none of your concern to disturb the dead." The other infants noticed a slight movement from the Green pacifier holder, seeming as though he had flinched. _

"_We know, senpai. What you are trying to do, let it go now. They're dead, there is nothing you can do to bring them back to life." Said the one with a purple and white helmet, the others nodded in acknowledgment for once of the other's words. Using the tip of his fingers, pulling down the rim of his hat to hide his charcoal eyes, the Acrobaleno known as Reborn said,_

"_If you truly love you're wife and daughter, let them rest in peace." Finally turning around and walking out of the laboratory with the others slowly following after him, giving pitied glances to the other fellow Acrobaleno. Hearing the footsteps subsiding and the automatic door closing, the infant sighed in ragged breathes. This was not a waste, he will bring them back, even if he has to go against Kami himself. His cold darkening green eyes glared up at the child, this robot will be the first step in achieving his goal! _

_--------_

_Watching in blur vision, looking down upon the small infants. __"What are they saying? I can't understand…"_

_She wanted to cry out, to let them know that she was alive in this confinements. She couldn't feel her legs, it was like she didn't have them to the start. She tried to fist her hands and pound them on the fragile glass, but something was making her feel her limbs feel like lead. All she could do was tiredly life her arms and her fingers ghostly touching over the glass. _

"_Why am I here? What's happening? Am I dead?" _

_Her eyes trailed over to the green-haired infant, looking so familiar to her. _

"_W-who are you? I don't remember…Who am I? What am I?"_

_Slowly, she felt the fear and shock slowly slipping away, with her consciousness along with it._

"_I can only remember…Papa…" _

_Her eyes closed, the life she thought she knew, was slowly slipping away. Once she wakes up, she won't know who she truly is, losing all of what a human needs and thrives for. Emotion…And all because the selfishness of a lonely scientist…_

_-------_

Lilac hues peered up from behind the door. No one was in sight, with a mischievous giggle the girl quickly skipped out from her hiding place. Jumping down the halls like a bunny, she looked quickly at every corner she came by, making sure no one was there to stop her from going outside. The ends of her lips quirked up into a goofy grin, she hasn't seen anyone yet, she was in the clear.

"_Midori…" _

"EEP!!" She hid behind a corner, a robot that was as tall that reached almost to the ceiling with wires and bolts hanging out, it was just in that hallway.

"_Midori, where are you?" _The robot questioned to itself as it walked out of one of the many rooms of laboratories. The tall robot turned to look at it's left, then to the right. With an annoyed "tsk" sound the machine strode off into the opposite hallway from where the little girl was hiding. Glancing to see if the taller being left already, with a sigh of relief, it had disappeared. That's the robot's specialty, can be real quick when it wants to be. Just as quick as the old piece of machinery, she ran off to her destination, it was rather easy for her.

She was after all designed to be stronger and faster than an ordinary human would be, cringing slightly when she felt a electricity of pain jolt through her right leg, that one needed to be fixed soon. Ignoring the slight pang of electricity coursing through her chest, the girl still ran out, reaching a door that led to outside. She was close, oh so very close and that's why her pain was in so much pain. With a bright smile she ran open the door abruptly, only to feel the pain shot out of her chest, eyes widened at the sight of colorful rays of light tore through her chest.

This was not what she expected, she wanted to see these colors again but she did not expect it to hurt so much, she wanted to see that smile again. After all, it was that man she had to thank for these emotions she could temporarily grasp, but, it was the only way they could live. These bright colors, the Acrobaleno's pacifiers. Her hand gripped hold onto the crumbled two piece of papers in her hands, she had been hiding these for a very long time. Limping slightly, she trudged on forward. Closing in on a tree, a cherry blossom tree that had rotted out.

The long crooked branches reaching up to the sky, as though trying to reach out to Kami-sama. Smiling to herself, she was careful not to fall from the fatigue that was quickly growing out throughout both her mind and body. That robot, it isn't going to find her in time, this was all for him after all, this was for the Acrobaleno and for Vongola, but most of all it was for her creator.

If she didn't exist then the Acrobaleno wouldn't have been growing weak by Byakuran, if she never was created then her master wouldn't have expired. She was going to fix everything, change the future with the Vongola Decimo's help. Falling to her knees shakily, her dull fingernails imbedded into the soil of the tree, digging into it quickly, she was going to leave something for Reborn and the Guardians. Smiling tiredly, digging far enough into the earth she began to search in her pocket of her now dirtied lab coat that she wore that was twice to big for her small body. Gulping nervously, she took out a glowing green pacifier that had a chain encircling around it, in her other hand was a little microchip that was barely seeable to the naked eye.

Carefully sticking it to the pacifier, she tore a piece of the fabric from the lab coat, placing the pacifier and two crumbled papers in the cloth and wrapped it around it securely. She held the covered fabric in her fisted hand, whispering incoherent words, and soon settled them into the dug hole and scooped up the dirt over the hole refilling it. Patting her dirtied hands on the earth, smiling tiredly, her eyes slowly becoming hollow.

Her smiling face began to waver, with a hoarse voice she spoke, "I finally understand the reason why I was born, it must be very lonesome, Verde-sama, to be all alone from the very start." She coughed out roughly, stinging her throat at the unexpected cough, shakily trying to stay on her knees she propped her arms to the tree to keep her steady as she warily sat down with her back against the bark of the dead tree.

"The day I was born, I was a replacement for you're wife and daughter, right? Verde-sama?"

She sat there under the dead sakura tree, her eyes slowly closing as she took in her final breaths of life, it was a lonely life of a robot who held human emotions. Her eyelids slowly began to close, trying to fight off the yearning slumber. With a sad smile for the last time placed on her cold lips, she shed her final tears.

"But I'm glad I was born, because if I never was brought to life by your selfishness, then I wouldn't be able to pass on this message…"

Taking in ragged breathes, the glowing light in her lilac eyes was disappearing. Her body was growing heavy every second, and could not hear the sounds of life, she could only see the vast blue of sky and the red sakura that was appearing in her blurry vision. _'Sakura was always their favorite…' _She thought regretfully, perhaps she was allowed to bask in the moment of seeing the clear blue and blooming cherry blossoms again, even though it could be an illusion.

"A-arigato…"

It was fading away, everything. Was this what it was like dying?

"Arigato, father…"

For a moment there, she could of sworn she saw a figure standing before her, was it her master? Was he waiting for her up in heaven?

----------

The robot stared down at the small child, its steely cobalt eyes boring into the expired younger robot. Gently, grabbing the smaller hands of the other, intertwining together as it nudged the body to lay on the green grass, complimenting the stunning lime green colored hair, a blue rose was seen in the intertwine hands. Then as quickly as it had came, it left with no words to speak. No other neared the child, and over a year later a boy with gloved hands appeared. The hole was dug up and the two papers were in his hands.

A little baby with a yellow pacifier examined the green pacifier in his little hands. With a tear streaked face, the boy smiled regretfully, there one of the papers was a picture, of a man with spiky green hair in a lab coat that the lifeless robot had worn. A little girl with lime green hair drawn into two identical pigtails was in one arm as she wavered at the most likely the person who had taken the picture and a young woman with lilac hues smiled happily at the man as his other arm encircled around her waist.

The other paper, was of a poorly drawn smudge of what had looked like the man in the picture and a small child with long flowing lime green hair and lilac dots as its eyes, as the background was blue resembling the sky with puffs of white and green squiggles under their feet supposedly as the grass. There was a simple sentence on the top of the page, saying in rough letters: _"Defeat Byakuran, young Vongola, and when you return to the past, stop Verde-sama from creating me, or all the Acrobaleno will die saving my life." _

"What do you plan to do, Tsuna?" Questioned the baby, as he stared unwavering with his large pitch black eyes at the boy. Flinching slightly as he got out of his daze from staring too long at the two pictures. With a determined face he said, "I'll defeat Byakuran. And when I return I'll protect this girl's life. She loved Verde so much that she doesn't want him to die, I will never forgive Byakuran for what hell he has caused for her and the others." With a satisfied smile the baby tilted his hat up a bit as he got a good look at the boy, no, not a boy but a man who was going head on for his fate and save everyone dear to him. "Heh, you're becoming like a true boss every single day that passes."

With the shake of his head, the Tsuna chuckled in amusement. With one last look at the green-haired girl, who has the smile of an angel he made a promise to himself.

"I will not lose anyone, I will protect all that I can." A flaming blaze of fire ignited in his heart, believing in his own words as he said this to the child who slept in an endless slumber,

"Arigato, for everything, Midori-chan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annie: I don't quite understand why i wrote this, was REALLY bored. And so there you have it, no real plot in this. Just pretty much all random, sorry if you didn't understand some parts. Lets just sum up why Verde created Midori, lets just say he had a wife and a daughter who died in a horrible accident/murder where he goes lonely and decides to create a machine that resembled his dead family where the pacifiers of the Acrobaleno had soemhow given life to the robot named Midori and for that it had weakened the defenses for protecting themselves form those rays (forgot what they were called) that Byakuran used to get rid of them. And so, Midori repays them for letting her have emotions and hides the green pacifier where she had somehow gotten a hold of and hid it to warn Tsuna and Reborn what will happen to cause Reborn and the other chibi's deaths. Sorry if i got grammer problems on this, kind of in a rush at the near end. Was having trouble in keeping the few characters in theri proper personalites, i think Tsunais a little weird at the end. Couldn't of anything he could acutally say that would make him more real, sorry about that. Review please, and Tsuna will love you very much for the review!


End file.
